String loops provide several benefits to the archery sportsman and the professional alike and are a popular addition to archery bow strings. String loops are also known as rope loops, bow loops and/or D-loops. Some of the many benefits include the prevention of premature wear on the serving because the release is no longer attached directly to the bowstring and therefore the amount of time between changing a string is greatly increased. Also, the elimination of “nock pinch” when at full draw, prevents the arrow from failing off the bow string and also coming off the string when let down. Perhaps the most important benefit of a string loop is that it may also enhance shooting accuracy.
While string loops may be easily attached to the bow string via a pair of simple cinch knots, forming the rope loop on the bow string with the proper amount of tension in the loop may be problematic. However, care must be taken to install the string loop without damaging the bow string serving or the loop itself. Tapered needle nose pliers, screw drivers and T-handle Allen wrenches have been used to apply direct manual pressure on the rope to tighten the cinch knots. However, such impromptu procedures have the risk of damaging the bow string by separating the outer and inner string fibers. Also, the results from various impromptu procedures are not the most effective nor the best application of the user's time and effort.